Comet
The Pfister '''Comet' is a sports car that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, and Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe The Comet is based on the Porsche 911 and best resembles the 911SC Targa from the late '70's or the early 1980s; however, like newer 911 models, it has an all-wheel-drive configuration. The car features a targa top similar to the Targa 911s; however, the fastback profile the Comet sported in GTA Vice City was dropped in favor of a backwards-slanted standalone C-pillar until GTA IV. GTA III era renditions of the Comet are front-engined, unlike the real Porsche 911, which is famously rear-engined; this led to speculation that the Comet was inspired by a Datsun 240Z. The headlamps may also have been inspired by the 1966-1969 Alfa Romeo Spider. HD Universe GTA IV's Comet, manufactured by Pfister, is available only in hardtop coupe form. It now largely resembles a Porsche 996 Carrera 4S. The Comet features large, cross-drilled disc brakes all around. Inside are two sport seats in black leather resembling Lamborghini's seat design. Similar to the Grotti Turismo, the Comet also features a front-mounted, carpeted boot with space for luggage. Unlike its predecessors, GTA IV's Comet is very rarely encountered on the streets, and is more common in Party Mode where two parked Comets can be seen and driven. Like the real 911, the GTA IV Comet is rear-engined, however, it has a V8 engine rather than a flat-6 of most Porsches, indicating that it was partly based off the Ruf RGT-8, a specially-tuned version of the Porsche 911. In No.1, Niko Bellic races other opponents with a yellow Comet and has the ability to keep it. For GTA Chinatown Wars, two variants of the Comet are available, a regular Comet being similar to GTA IV's Comet, as well as a highly modified racing variant owned by the Jaoming Family, featuring a purple-and-red paintjob, a bodykit, and a white neon underglow that turns on at night. In GTA V, the Comet is similar to the GTA IV model, but has been updated featuring rear quarter ducts as well as a standard rear deck spoiler. It now resembles a Porsche 996 GT2 with minor influences from Porsche 996 GT3. Comet-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view; engine). Comet-GTACW.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. Comet-GTAV-Front.jpg|GTA V (Side view; rear quarter view). comet.jpg|Stevie's Comet in "No.1". The Comet Requested in Stevie's Car Thefts.jpg|The Comet requested in Stevie's Car Thefts. Comet-GTACW-modified.png|GTA Chinatown Wars; modified variant. Performance 3D Universe The Comet's acceleration, speed, braking, and handling are all among the best in the game. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, many of the Comet's properties are similar to those of the Stinger, although traction is inferior. Both vehicles have open tops, and the speed and acceleration are around the same. In the GTA III era, the Comet's top-down convertible nature allows the protagonist to jump over the driver's-side door, facilitating a more rapid take-off. HD Universe The Comet's performance is strongly based on the Porsche 911 Turbo. The GTA IV rendition of the Comet is the fastest car in the game, with a top speed of 217 mph (347 km/h). All wheel drive ensures good standing-start acceleration, and high power ensures a top speed similar to that of exotic sports cars in the game. However, this car does subtly demonstrate a lack of torque; this is noticeable on hills when at low revs. This problem is minor, because Liberty City is mostly flat and street-constructed. Tirespin and burnouts are very common with the Comet, because traction control is completely turned off. High-speed cornering results in massive understeer in the Comet, but the car does have potential lift-off oversteer, or oversteer at lower speeds. The Comet also suffers from a weak suspension construction. The wheels are prone to buckle into the chassis after striking a curb laterally with less force than expected, making the Comet one of the more fragile sports cars. The Comet is not necessarily superior in multiplayer racing; the Comet is lightweight and relatively unstable, leading to the car being rammed off-road by the other vehicles, or being launched into the air off of hills and losing control, unless you are a good driver. The conventional Comet in GTA Chinatown Wars retains its sporty performance, but is now ranked below higher end sports cars in the same, although its handling and braking are considerably good. The modified variant of the Comet is superior in speed, but is otherwise similar in performance to a standard Comet. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) The Comet can be modified at TransFender: *The TransFender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. Trivia *In GTA San Andreas, Carl Johnson always hops in the car without opening the door when getting in on the driver side; however, if the Comet is locked, CJ will not get in the car and the "jump in the car trick" is disabled, unless the player puts it in a garage, therefore unlocking it. *In some of the games in the series, the Comet's radio is set to a certain station, by default. They are as follows: **''GTA San Andreas: CSR 103.9. **GTA Vice City Stories: Fresh FM. **GTA IV: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. **GTA V'': Non Stop Pop FM. *On the Xbox version of GTA Vice City, the fastback profile of the car is non-existent; instead, it shares the same back as the GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories Comet. *Comets in GTA Vice City Stories often fail to stop in time when approaching a traffic light. This will usually result in a collision if there is cars in front of the Comet. .]] *The Beta version of the Comet featured a bigger Pfister logo on the hood. *As the Comet's engine is rear designed, if a person is seen checking the engine of a Comet (due to it having black smoke come out of it) they will check the front where the trunk is and act like it's the engine. *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic. The Comet will fetch up to $11,000. *The plum colored Comet that Stevie request can sometime turn out Bronze. Notable owners ;3D Universe * Mrs. Dawson was driving a yellow Comet in the mission Waste the Wife. * Reni Wassulmaier had a red Comet with a yellow landau top in the mission So Long Schlong. ;HD Universe * Stevie had an orange Comet in GTA IV, but the car belongs to Niko at the end of No.1, but later, Stevie will request Niko to steal a unique mauve coloured Comet. * Bernie Crane had a silver Comet with red luster effect, in the mission "Hating The Haters". * Patrick McReary drives a red Comet in "Ladies' Night" in The Ballad of Gay Tony, bought with the money from a bank robbery. * Chan Jaoming owns a Triad's Comet. * Wu Lee uses a bright yellow Comet as a getaway car in the mission Salt in the Wound. * Isiah Friedlander owns a red Comet seen during the mission Reuniting the Family. * Lenny Avery owns an unique light green Comet seen in the mission Closing the Deal. Locations GTA Vice City * In front of the Leaf Links Golf Club. * Inside the garage in a house on Starfish Island, just north of Vercetti Estate. * Common in Ocean Beach, Downtown and on Starfish Island. GTA San Andreas * Occasionally seen driving around Las Venturas. * Can be seen rarely in Vinewood, specifically in Richman and Mulholland * Rarely found near Easter Bay Airport. * Parked in the parking lot nearby the tennis court at the Avispa Country Club, San Fierro (only when wanted for Exports and Imports). * Available for import from Easter Basin docks, San Fierro after second list completion, for $28,000 on Friday. * Occasionally seen driving near the golf courses in the state. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked under a building near Bryan Forbes' apartment. *Parked along the road that extends from Malibu Club to North Point Mall. *Inside an garage north of Lance's apartment. *Parked near an apartment at Vice Point, before the bridge leading to Prawn Island. *A uniquely-colored one is featured in the mission, 'So Long Schlong', and is easily obtained by killing Reni. *Parked in a parking lot by Escobar International Airport in Viceport. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Obtained in the mission "No. 1" (given by Brucie Kibbutz), where the player must race others using a Comet from Brucie's friend, Stevie. After winning the race (and the mission), Brucie will allow the player to keep the Comet as a gratuity. This Comet has a unique rich gold color, much darker than a normal yellow Comet. * The Comet will be always seen during the mission "Payback". While the player is chasing the Pavanos, a Comet is seen getting into a car accident; the player can stop to take this car, although doing so is likely to lead to mission failure. * Very rarely spawns in Algonquin, Liberty City. * Parked in the beginning of Bernie Crane's mission, "Hating the Haters". The player may park this Comet at a safehouse for safekeeping, and continue the mission in another car. In some cases the Comet is available in a very unusual dark grey color which appears red in certain angles, more specifically in the bumpers and skirts. * Parked again in the beginning of "Union Drive", there may be a Comet near where you start the mission and Bernie tells you to get a car; however, a Turismo may spawn instead. * If you are driving a Comet around South Bohan, you may find bunches of Comets parked in rows. in GTA IV.]] * The Comet is one of the target cars to be stolen for Stevie in Stevie's Car Thefts. The car is parked in the Golden Pier parking lot in Westminster, Algonquin. The player can drive the target Comet to a Safehouse and store it; another will respawn in the same place it was found, and this Comet can be delivered to Stevie. This Comet comes in a unique plum color. *In Brucie's Races, sometimes an opponent or opponents will spawn in Comets, which can be stolen (although this will forfeit the race). * The Comet can be spawned by dialing (227)-555-0175 on the cell phone. This cheat code does not affect saved games. * May spawn while riding a Sanchez . The Lost and Damned * Although it has no spawning point, the Comet is driven in the Gang Wars by Jamaicans. The Ballad Of Gay Tony * The vehicle is now extensively available and can be found driving around the streets of Algonquin. * A unique cream colored Comet, which looks pink in some angles, can be obtained in Triathlons. GTA Chinatown Wars * A modified Comet is parked on the northeast corner of Chan Jaoming's garage in East Island City, Dukes. * The modified Comet may be purchased at the Auto Merchant in BOABO, Broker. GTA V * Isiah Friedlander's red Comet is usually parked outside his practice in Pacific Bluffs. * Seen around Rockford Hills. * Can be bought for $85,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * Can be spawned with the cheat code button combination ** RB, B, RT, D-Pad Right, LB, LT, A, A, X, RB (Xbox 360) ** R1, Circle, R2, Right, L1, L2, X, X, Square, R1 (PS3) See also * Penetrator, Porka, Porka Turbo and Speeder, various GTA 1 cars based on Porsche models. Navigation }} de:Comet es:Comet fr:Comet nl:Comet pl:Comet sv:Comet Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pfister Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie